


Traumatic Scars

by noctferatu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angelgard (Final Fantasy XV), Angst, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Mention of Episode Ardyn, PTSD, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu
Summary: Much is known about the ever so suspicious Chancellor of Niflheim. A man of no consequence. But behind his own charming yet creepy smile hides something more. All who came across this man sees nothing wrong; just a man pretending nothing is wrong with him, until Noctis came into his life and saw through his broken mask.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Traumatic Scars

Noctis had been on his own for 15 minutes in Lestallum. Separating himself from the chocobros, Noctis took out a water bottle from his armiger and snapped the cap open with his fingers. _damn, it's hot_ Noctis groaned to himself. Stepping away from the Leville and out to the lookout, Noctis pulled out his phone to check any messages he might've got from his friends. None. Sighing, the prince made his way towards the look out, looking out to the burning Disc of Cauthess where it says that Titan is there holding up the meteor of the Six.  
With the weather at its hottest, Noctis groaned as he wiped his forehead and literally wished to have a hairpin with him, but naturally that would be strange. He just is happy to know no one knows he is royal and that no one suspects him at all.

Placing his bottle on the concrete of the lookout, he pushed his bangs upward and felt a cool breeze hit his skin "damn, that feels good.."

A chuckle was heard as this person stood behind the prince, almost as if _he_ was stalking the prince himself. Noctis blinked and spun around, only to see the Imperial Chancellor stand ever so close to him, with a devious smirk, a shadow covering his features due to his fedora. Noctis grew ever so shocked and his face burned having to see this man so close to his face _OH GODDAMMIT_ Noctis screamed eternally to himself as the chancellor, Ardyn, smirked ever so deviously to his beloved prince "you could've told me that you were coming to town, my _naughty_ prince." Noctis rolled his eyes, allowing his bangs to freely fall back towards his forehead and crossed his arms "I can say the same to you. You haven't even communicated with me for the past few months. What? Niflheim kept you on a tight leash, my _naughty_ chancellor?" A smirk formed on Noct's lips as he couldn't help but tease his beloved chancellor. 

Pulling off endless teasing, Noctis finally gave in and hugged his beloved chancellor "seriously, I'm going to have to keep you on high surveillance." Noctis smirking, getting on the tip of his boots to kiss his chancellor's cheek softly. With a audible chuckle, Ardyn cupped his prince's cheeks with his hand as he looked deep into his sapphire eyes, the chancellor's own eyes, glowing ever like a daemons, with his voice deepening into a low yet satisfying growl "I'd love to see you try" that was a chill that was sent down Noctis’s spine _he’s so good on this. Curse this man_. The Lucian prince took his water bottle from the concrete, feeling the plastic really warm, he sighed as he figured the water itself was warm as well “dare I ask why you’re here, Ardyn?” Noctis fanned himself with his hand, he felt even hotter by looking at his chancellor’s many layered clothes _He must be dying wearing all of this. How the hell does he even survive wearing this?_ shaking his head to the thought, Noctis tossed his bottle back towards his armiger and reached for his beloved’s hands “Let’s find somewhere cool to stay in. Maybe I can finally treat you to a cold drink?” Ardyn chuckled softly as he shrugged his shoulders “if you wish.” 

Walking back towards the crew in Lestallum, there were people groaning and whining to the immense heat, it made Ardyn chuckle “these mortals are quite something. It’s not that bad to be outside. I truly can never understand them.” Noctis rose a brow as he glanced up towards his chancellor, glaring at him a bit “you do know its _hot_ right now? Speaking of, how are you not dying by wearing this?” Ardyn rose a brow as he sat down on a white plastic chair, picking up a glass bottle that contained soda. He examined the beverage and stirred it in place “does that interest you, my prince? How about taking off your jacket for a change?” Noctis rose a brow as he sat back, pouting as he crossed his arms “No way. Besides if I do, you’ll see my muscles…” Ardyn’s eyes gleamed towards the prince, with a Cheshire grin, Ardyn waved his hand “nonsense! I’m sure you have fine muscles, my dear” Noctis huffed as he took his own glass bottle and drank the content that was inside of it “I hate you…” placing a couple gil on the table and sighed. 

Finally relieved that the sun was going down, lights turned on and illuminated all over the city, finally happy to see that it was cooling down. Noctis clapped his hands together as he took off his jacket “finally it’s cooling down. And you still won't take off your enormous jacket. Are you hiding something?” Ardyn took off his fedora and smirked, feeling coolness rush over his head “I can assure you I have _nothing_ to show.” placing his fedora on the table, crossing his arms and allowing his head to fall back. Noctis kept his silence as he deeply felt there was something more that Ardyn was hiding, he just couldn’t place his thoughts to it. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He and Ardyn were together for more than a year or two, simply due to the fact one day Ardyn made his own humble visit towards Insomnia with the Empire, Noctis was in his late teens and had royal retainers by his side. 

At the time, the Empire and Lucis were speaking terms, Noctis threw himself into this meeting as he caught Ardyn in his sights. It was, as the saying goes, love at first sight, for these two. Noctis worked up his own courage to finally talk to the imperial chancellor and for starters, they exchanged phone numbers. Since then, they both kept in touch back and forth. Sending each other calls, texts, hell, even sending each other gifts via mail. One gift that Noctis kept, and wears, is a black ring. He kept it hidden from sight under his gloved hand, it was a promise ring.

Getting it through via mail, Noctis immediately rung for Ardyn as he was a nervous wreck “are you serious?! We didn’t propose to one another and you want to marry me—“ interrupting his ranting, Ardyn chuckled as he spoke back “Think naught of it, it's a promise ring. And yes, before you ask once more, I’m serious about this. I can’t allow others to claim you. You’re mine and mine alone. Perhaps one day _I’ll ask you the real proper question_ ” Noctis’s cheek was burning hot as Ardyn said those words. The Lucian prince grew speechless and the next thing he said was “.....Just don’t take too long.” Then hung up the call. Ardyn proposing to him at a later date? This was maddening yet exciting for him. For now, he would have to keep this relationship a secret from his friends and his father. Noctis slid on his ring and literally admired how the jewelry glistened in the light “I do.” He said In a low voice, imagining what _that_ day would be like.

Back to reality, Noctis shook his head from that memory and rubbed his hands together, feeling the rim of the ring that was wrapped around his ring finger that was on his left hand, under his glovelet. He will forever remain loyal to Ardyn until the day they wed each other. But for now, they hold each other promises.

Heading back to the Leville, Ardyn was actually generous enough to purchase a room for him and Noctis to share. Who cares if the royal retainers would worry sick about Noctis. So long as Ardyn has his _princely brat_ on a tight “leash” then there’s nothing for anyone to worry about. Considering that the retainers know about their relationship but still holds a great disgust towards the chancellor himself.

Entering a cool luxurious room, Noctis felt as a small child as he flopped onto the queen sized bed. The fragrance of the bed sheets didn't make him sigh in relieve, the coolness of the room did. "Ever so kind of you, chancellor. I owe ya one." Noctis said, sitting up on the bed, removing his jacket along with the glovelet. Happy to see that the ring is still shiny as usual. Noctis did everything he could to keep this ring in tact. Pretty much, he belonged to Ardyn. Noctis is happy to belong to Ardyn. He'll do everything and _anything_ To keep it that way.

Tossing his jacket towards the couch in the room, Noctis stretched as he glanced towards his chancellor, the older male standing by the open door to the outside deck. Ardyn slid off his own enormous jacket along with his floral print mantel, hanging his coat on a coat hanger and remained with his long sleeved rigged shirt, vest and gloves. Noctis was, at least, pleased to see that his chancellor took off his jacket and was able to cool down for a moment. Sitting up from bed and getting on to his feet, he made himself towards Ardyn and gave him a hug. Wrapping his arms around his chancellor and inhaled his scent “you seem a bit slimmer without your jacket on.” Noctis glanced up at his lover and placed a kiss upon his jawline “You're mine, Ardyn” the chancellor chuckled as he ran his fingers through his prince’s hair “you're mine as well, Noctis”

After excusing himself into the bathroom, Ardyn sighed to himself as he leaned against the door. By looking at him, he looked perfectly fine, without a trace of worry on him, but eternally, this man had been in immense pain from the Scourge. His body aching still after being free from prison for 30 odd years; and yet, his body aches him. He was in an eternal fight against himself and the daemons that treated him as a host. Dropping his fake charming persona, he gritted his teeth as this pain began to bother him more. Ardyn slid off both his gloves and vest with the shirt, throwing it against the empty bathtub. Gasping out to himself, he slowly rose his hand and his eyes met with it; seeing a dark scar, a slit clearly visible to the naked eye. To Ardyn, he can still see and _feel_ the metal chains that was there for two millennia “why did this have to be this way?” He silently asked himself, focusing his gaze upon his hand as a flashback of him, Somnus and Aera suddenly invaded his thoughts.

_”this is maddening. Surely you can’t those infected with the Scourge. You’re foolish if you think your method can work!” Somnus began. He tried and tried to get his brother, Ardyn Lucis Caelum to seize his healing abilities to heal people. The Scourge was spreading fast and Ardyn couldn’t save everyone all at once. “Murdering these people won’t save them of the Scourge either. Your way is brutal and inhuman.” It was a constant battle between these brothers. No way to get to one another. No matter what—Ardyn must do what he truly believes in. After their fight, Ardyn met with Aera in secret. Ardyn was on his knees and had a hand firmly on his features, Aera frowned as she saw her fiancé beat “Ardyn?” The healer shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he spent time with her “I apologize...I just feel rather tired.” Aera placed her hand gently on his shoulder and sighed “you should consider resting, my love. You’re exhausted”_

Ardyn growled as he heard that voice. Gripping his hand closed into a tight fist “shut up.”

_”I’m the true king! This man was foolish to make you all believe he is the king. He’s nothing but a monster!” Somnus exclaimed. Everyone and Aera grew shocked to Somnus’ claim. Slaying the Oracle by mistake and imprison Ardyn, Somnus rose to the throne, rule the kingdom as its founder king. Chaining him away in Angelgard, nothing but the executioners gave him death chilling stares. No matter how many times he pleaded to them, his screams of agony would only echo in the island, far away from civilization. After his execution was complete, Ardyn dangled there until he received a visit from his brother and shield. Weakly; Ardyn looked at Somnus with a helpless look, wanting to be saved by his brother. Somnus smirked as he shook his head “this is where you belong. In the dark.” That hurt the former healer’s heart and soul. He’s been banished just for healing people? For doing what he thought was right and not wrong? “I was right to seal you away. You’re nothing but a monster!”_

His features changing from normal to his daemon face “shut. Up.”

_Being held captive in Niflheim after being set free. Ardyn lost the will to continue to live, he was experimented on, manipulated. His mind began to play twisted games on him, even though Somnus had been dead for two millennia, his mind still made him exist. Laughter was heard in his thoughts. Mocking voices. Even **his face** burned into his mind. Unaware that he was being invaded by Glaives to be taken back to Angelgard, he saw no one but Somnus as the Glaives. Taking them out one by one, his brother’s voice echoed in mockery _‘here you are. Returned as a failed savior and daemonizing your enemies. That’s why no one remembers you. What's your legacy? Look at everything I built! What did you build, brother? You’re a daemon, brother. Look at everything you’ve done. It’s your fault Aera is dead’_ _

__

__

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Shouted Ardyn as he collided his fist with the mirror in the bathroom. Hearing the mirror break, watching the glass shatter before him. Cutting his hand in the process.

Noctis jumped himself from bed and glanced to the bathroom “Ardyn...?” Growing worried for his chancellor, Noctis immediately stood up and ran towards the door to the bathroom. The knob being locked, Noctis knocked on the door as he tried to get his lover’s attention “Ardyn! Open up. Ardyn!” No response. As Noctis was going to run towards his bed, he noticed the door to the bathroom opened a bit. The Lucian prince took a deep breath and went to look. His eyes widened in horror as he need his chancellor on his knees, doubled over as he saw him in pain. Actually seeing Ardyn’s exposed upper body, his eyes widened in horror to see this man was covered with scars. Crushing down to his knees, Noctis immediately hugged Ardyn tightly and held him protectively “Ardyn. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m right here.” Causing the chancellor to snap out of his mind. Not reacting in anyway. Letting go of his older male, he gently took hold of Ardyn’s hands, flinching to see that they both had slits on the center of his hand and back.

who the hell did this to his chancellor?!

_was that why he never spoke to me for a few months?! He was being tortured?!_

Noctis gritted his teeth and slowly helped his chancellor up to his feet “hey. Can...Can I check these wounds?” He slowly asked as he placed a hand upon one of the scars. Upon feeling his flesh, he felt trembling as it felt like his chancellor was afraid. Gritting his teeth, Ardyn slapped his hand away and with a soft and low scared tone, Ardyn shook his head a bit as he looked at Noctis “don’t...” Noctis’s heart broke having to see Ardyn show this side of himself. For the past few years, Noctis was super used to his suspicious charming sketchy persona. But this innocent, scared frightened self? This was something Noctis never saw. The Lucian prince frowned as he took his hand back and in a determined voice, he said “I’ll make those Niffs pay to what they did to you”

Ardyn looked at Noctis as if he was crazy. In a low soft voice, the chancellor shook his head “it wasn’t the Niffs who did this to me” Noctis frowned and heard his lover speak again “it was my cursed brother. Your cursed founder king. Your descendant” The Prince gritted his teeth as he heard his lover say the truth. Growing pissed off for this, he realized something; His descendant was said that they were supported by the Gods and the Fleurets. If the founder king was his descendant. Then why the hell was Ardyn treated as an outcast and executed?! To hell that Ardyn is his ancestor brother. He doesn’t care for that. But Noctis wants _answers_ from the Gods.

Escorting him out of the bathroom, Noct thanked no one as they were alone in the hotel room. Taking a bandage out from a first aid kit, Noctis helped and cleaned Ardyn’s hand from the wound from punching the mirror in the bathroom. The chancellor hadn’t bothered clearing his thoughts and stayed in his blank innocent state. Putting on that fake mask tired him, and he decided to be _himself_ for once “Noctis...” Ardyn spoke softly. He was tired putting up his fake charming persona everyone knows of. His prince kept his silence and saw the same black ring on his chancellor’s finger. Wrapping a gauge around his wounded hand, Noctis took his other hand with both his hands “I’ve made up my promise for you.”

looking at him rather confusedly, Ardyn chuckled a bit “and what would that be?”

”to watch and _protect_ you, Ardyn Izunia. Or rather...Ardyn _Lucis Caelum_

Who cares if you're my ancestor's brother. I don't care. But since you're going to marry me one day, then I promise to marry you and _protect you_ " Cupping his cheek, Noctis leaned in and brushed his lips upon his chancellor's lips.

"You're not going to express this to anyone, no?"

Ardyn asked, having to part his lips from the younger's for a split second.

"Why should I? This is your body and all, and this caused your trauma. I'll stand by you and be with you until the end. I won't hurt you. I'll help you stand. You'll rule with me in Lucis as my Chancellor and we'll strive for the future together. Let's share the world together."


End file.
